powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
A Ranger Exclusive
A Ranger Exclusive is the twenty-fourth episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Synopsis After finding Ethan and Cassidy hanging out, Kira tries to get Cassidy a job at the TV station as a reporter. In the meantime, can the Rangers stop Mesogog's plan to destroy Jupiter and all of human life, in an attempt to bring back the reign of the Dinosaurs? Plot Elsa and the evil White Ranger monitor their plans from the Island Fortress. Just then, the Rangers show up to foil their plans. The evil White Ranger shows up with the Tyrannodrones to stop them. The Rangers are able to get the best of him and destroy the villains' laser beam. Later, Kira catches Ethan and Cassidy together. Ethan tells Kira that he and Cassidy are just friends, and that she should take the time to get to know her. Kira talks Edward Cormier, the television station manager to interview Cassidy for a reporting job. Mr. Cormier is hesitant, but gives Cassidy an assignment on a sheep farm. On her way out, Kira encounters the Tyrannodrones. Mesogog sends Jupitor to act as a virus and infiltrate the TV station's satellite dish. Jupitor completely overtakes the station's computer systems. Tommy sends the other Rangers to handle the situation. It appears that the villains are using the satellite dish to penetrate Jupiter's atmosphere in an attempt to destroy it. The Rangers race to the TV station. Trent, Ethan, and Kira are intercepted by Elsa and the Tyrannodrones. Meanwhile, Cassidy tries to get her story, but ends up with her face in the mud. The Red Ranger battles against the evil White Ranger clone. While the real White Ranger fights against Elsa and retreated after being defeated, but not before warning Trent that he would regret turning against Mesogog. The Triassic Ranger takes on the White Ranger in his Triassic Dimension. Meanwhile, the Blue and Yellow Rangers force the virus out of the system by blasting it. The Triassic Ranger uses the Shield of Triumph to finally defeat the evil White Ranger. Cassidy and Devin just happen to be walking by when they see the ongoing battle. With Jupitor now giant sized, the Triassic Ranger forms the Mezodon Megazord to take it down. The Mezodon Megazord uses its powerful hatchets to destroy Jupitor. Devin films as the Power Rangers celebrate their victory. Cassidy delivers her first news report on the Power Rangers. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) (voice) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) & Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *Adam Gardiner as White Ranger Clone (voice) *Joel Tobeck as Jupitor (voice) *Stephen Hall As Edward Cormier *Philip Brown as Foreman *Masahiro Kanai as Foreman #2 (Japanese footage) *Guy Lockwood as Technician Zords *Mezodon Megazord Notes *This marks the first appearance of the Mezodon Megazord combo. *This marks the first appearance of the White Dino Ranger (clone)'s Super Dino Mode. *Trent's first full morphing sequence is shown in this episode. *The idea of a monster being or coming from a sentient computer virus (Jupitor) would later be used for Power Rangers RPM (Venjix Network) *Trent struggling to fight with Elsa in this episode could be a hint about the power struggle between him and the clone Errors *When the White Dino Ranger (clone) beginning his transformation into his Super Dino Mode, he yelled out "Super Dino Clone" instead of yelling out Super Dino Mode. **Sword of Triumph was referred to as "Triassic Shield Saber Mode" in this episode. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Dino Thunder Category:Episode